Welcome to Brotherhood
by MConanfan0327
Summary: Walking home to soon throw a party, Shinichi finds a child outside his home, asleep. He then takes the child inside to figure out that this child is indeed his younger brother. Shinichi takes on the role of an older brother. He finds it harder then he expected it to be. Especially when his younger brother has a dark secret. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

Enjoy!

* * *

_'I wish for niichan to accept me.'_

Shinichi, Hattori, Kaito, Hakuba, Ran, Aoko, Sonoko, and Kazuha walked down the streets of Beika towards Shinichi's house. All the guys carried bags full of groceries. "Party at Kudo's! Party at Kudo's! Party at Kudo's!" Hattori and Kaito chanted happily in harmony.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at the duo. "Remind me exactly why we are having the party at my house again?" He asked.

"Because your house is big." Sonoko answered, like the answer was obvious already.

Shinichi glared at the rich girl. " Then why can't we have the party at your house? Or anybody in this damn group who has a large house?" He grumbled.

"Aww, come on, Shin-chan. We all have never been inside your house before, excluding Mouri-chan and Suzuki-chan. And besides, I heard you hardly throw parties at your place." Kaito cheerfully commented.

Roughly turning his head back to glare at the magician, he growled, "First of all; don't ever call me that again or you'll be eating a soccerball. I don't recall giving you my permission to call me by my first name. Second; I like the peace and quiet in my home so in that reason, that's why I don't throw parties."

Kaito pouted. "Come on, don't be like that. Get out your shell and have some fun."

Shinichi sighed, not really wanting to argue knowing everybody, maybe not Hakuba though, will join Kaito's side and go against his reasoning. They walked in silence. The cold air hunged in the air as the eight neared Shinchi's house. Five minutes later, they arrived at Shinchi's house only to stop and gape at the sight before them. A child about seven years old, wearing a teared up shirt and shorts. The boy was barefooted and his hair was a mess, he had dirt and cuts all over his body. The boy leaned against the gate of Shinichi's home, asleep, and holding a book and a letter.

It didn't take long for the four girls to exit out of their state of shock, and flock around the sleeping child as their motherly instincs brimmed with life. Ran held the freezing child in her arms. "He is very cold." Ran stated.

Putting down the bags full of groceries, Shinchi looked for his keys. Finally finding the keys in his pocket, he took them out and opened the gate. He tossed the keys to Kazuha, who caught it. "Open the door. Get him inside." He ordered.

Shinichi retreated to get the abanded groceries before rushing inside. Aoko closed the door after he came inside. He quickly went to the kitchen and put the groceries down on the counter before going to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He entered the bathroom and immedietly searched under the sink. His eye caught sight of the kit, he reached out and pulled out the first aid kit. He ran to the couch where the sleeping child layed.

Kaito roughly grabbed the kit from Shinichi's hands, while Ran went upstairs to search for children cothes. Shinichi kneeled down next to Kaito helping him with the boy's wounds.

"Oi, Kudo. Do ya' know who the kid is?" Hattori asked.

"The hell if I know. I never seen the kid before." Shinichi bluntly answered.

"A mystery novel and a letter. This is what he has." Hakuba stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Sonoko said, sacrasm ringed in her voice clearly.

Hakuba rolled his eyes. "And he has a letter. It reads;

_Dear Kudo shinichi, _

_Hello, my name is Kudo Conan. I am your younger brother_..." Hakuba trailed off, staring at his former Sherlock fan in disbelief.

Shinichi paused at what he was doing letting the words sink in. "Younger brother! I don't have a younger brother." He exclaimed.

Hakuba continued reading, "_I'm not sure if you knew, if kaasan or otousan even told you. But if you don't know, well, a little while after I was born, these people took me away. When I grew a little older, I learned my name and figured out who you were, niichan. Since then, I spent my time looking for you. If you don't believe me just ask kaasan and otousan._

_Your younger brother, Conan_

_P.S. I heard you like mysteries and is a detective, so with all the little money I had, I bought this mystery novel for you. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, niichan!"_

(During when Hakuba was reading the letter, Ran came down with a change of kid clothing.) Everybody turned to regard Shinichi who shook his head in disbelief. "I have a younger brother? There's no way that's possible." Shinichi muttered.

Ran leaned near the child with curosity. "You know Shinichi, he looks kind of like you." Ran said causing everyone to glance back and forth between 'Conan' and Shinichi, trying to see the similarities.

"Your right Ran-chan, he does look like Kudo-kun." Aoko agreed which was followed up by the rest agreeing with her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Kuroba-kun and I look alike , you don't see us assuming that we're siblings based on our looks." Shinichi tried to reason.

"Are you sure about that? I'm still convinced that we are actual twins." Kaito said.

"Shut up Kuroba-kun." Shinichi growled. Kaito grinned.

"Why don't ya' call ya' folks an' see if it is true or not." Hattori suggested.

Nodding, Shinichi pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number. The phone rang three times before it was picked up. "Moshi, moshi. Shinichi?" It was Yusaku.

"Uh, otousan. Um, I-I need to ask you and kaasan something." Shinichi said.

"Sure son, anything. Wait a minute, let me go get your mother," A bit of noise were heard over the phone. "ok, she's here and the speaker is on. What is it that you want to ask us?"

Shinichi hesitated. "Do I have- do I have a younger brother?" He finally asked.

There was a long pause. Silence resided in both sides over the phone. A sigh came from over the phone, breaking the silence. "Yes, you have a younger brother." Yusaku said.

Shinichi stared down at his appearant little brother in shock. "Shinichi, son. May I ask why you asked this and where did you gain the knowledge of having a sibling?" Yusaku asked.

Still staring at 'Conan', he answered, "When I was walking home, I saw this child leaning against the gate of our house and then I took him inside. He had a letter with him and it read that he was my younger brother. So that resulted in this phone call, to see if it is true or not." Shinichi explained.

"Conan is there with you right now?" Yukiko finally spoke.

"... yes. Kaasan, otousan, why haven't you told me that I had a little brother? How come I wasn't notified about this?" Shinichi questioned.

"Shinichi, during the time I was pregnant with Conan, you were always outside, either at school, playing soccer, or with Ran. And every time we tried telling you, you would tend to ignore us. Then when Conan was born, shortly after, somebody took him away for that we have no reason why they did. We gave a huge search for him, but since he was recently born, it was difficult to identify our baby. You were young at the time and we really didn't want you to worry about it, so we decided not to tell you about him. Gomen." Yukiko explained.

Shinichi gave a soft chuckle. "I see, you didn't want me to be worried. Thank you. Well. I'll take care of him. Bye." Shinichi hanged up. "Wow, I still can't believe it even though it's been confirmed." He said softly.

An awkard silence came but left when Hattori spoke, "What a Christmas gift, ne?"

Shinichi turned and glared at the Osakan, then gave a small laugh. He turned back to look at his younger brother. Shinichi put a hand over one of Conan's still cold hand, and gently squeezed. _' Wake up soon, Conan-kun.'_

* * *

AN: Yeah, Yeah, I know. Pretty much this whole explanation is completly false and does not make sense at all. And I'm pretty sure Shinichi and the other characters are most likely ooc. But don't judge me okay? Well, anywho, please review, I like those a lot. I want to know if ya'll like this story or not.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Oniichan, am I too cold?'_

Conan brought his knees to his chest as he shivered. Conan curled more into a ball in attempt to become warmer. He failed. He sneezed. Conan tried to sink further into the soft, comfortable cushions underneath him.

Wait, cushions? Conan's mind reeled awake, recalling tha he fell asleep against the cold gates of his oniichan's house. Conan's eyes snapped open to find eight faces staring at him, only at him. He raised his arms up to his face in defense, eyes squeezed shut. He heard his heart pound against his chest, his body tensing up.

"We're not going to hurt you, Conan-kun." A soft, gentle, feminine voice entered Conan's ears.

Conan braved himself and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at them in confusion.

"Your name is Conan, right?" The girl with the long, chestnut brown hair, asked.

Conan nodded unsure of either to trust them or not. Conan pushed himself into a sitting position. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice hardly audible.

His attention was brought over to the teenage boy who cleared his throat. His eyes widened in realization as he saw that the teenage boy looked liked the one he saw from newspapers and from television, his oniichan. "Oniichan, you're my oniichan right?" Conan asked unable to keep his excitement inside, leaned closer to the older guy.

The older boy blinked. "Uh, yes... My name is Kudo Shinichi, your older brother." He said as if he were unsure to say it out loud or not.

But Conan pushed that feeling aside and threw himself at the the detctive, hugging him tightly. "Oniichan!" He yelled in pure excitement He felt his older brother's body tensed underneath him. As quickly as he embraced his older brother, he pulled himself off. "Gomenasai." Conan muttered, looking down ashamed.

"I-itai. What was that for, Ran?"Shinichi exclaimed.

Conan looked up to see his oniichan rubbing the back of his head in pain as the girl who spoke earlier, who he concluded to be Ran, bended over, her face facing his oniichan and screamed,"BAKA!" His oniichan winced.

Ran straightened herself. "Geez. Your little brother's been looking for you and you can't even give him a decent hug." She huffed.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting him to hug me out of nowhere. Sheesh." Shinichi cooly replied back.

"Don't act like it's only nothing. You made him sad." Ran complained.

"I did not make him sad," his oniichan turned to face him," are you sad?" he asked.

Conan stared at him, unsure of what to respond back. So he decided to keep silent.

"And you lost Kudo-kun. How about we introduce ourselves?" Conan moved his eyes over to another teenage boy who remarkably looked like his oniichan, who spoke," My name is Kuroba Kaito. Infamous magician!" Kaito gloated.

With that, everyone else introduced themselves. The last one to introduce their selves was Hakuba. Once Conan's eye's landed on the half-brit, Conan swore everything froze all around him. "Papa..." He breathed out unable to tear his gaze away from the half-brit.

The seven teens looked back and forth between Conan and Hakuba with one question all in their minds, including Hakuba. Hattori voiced it out loud, "Papa? What da' he mean by 'Papa'?"

Hakuba shook his head. "I honestly have no clue as in why he called me 'Papa'." He explained.

"Conan-kun. Why did you just called Hakuba 'Papa'?" His oniichan asked.

Hearing his oniichan's voice, Conan snapped back to reality. He shook his head. "No reason." He quipped up fast.

The three detectives plus magician held some suspicion, but kept it to themselves.

"Hey, Conan-kun. How old are ya' exactly?" Kazuha cheerfully asked him.

"I'm seven years old." Conan smiled.

"A seven year old brat that is filthy." Sonoko commented.

Conan couldn't help but glare at the rich girl.

"Sonoko! Taku." Ran complained.

"What? All i am saying is the truth. He is filthy." Sonoko said, somewhat offended.

Conan felt his light body being lifted into the air by two hands. "Come on. Let's get Conan-kun here cleaned up. We wouldn't want him to be filthy on Christmas day, ne?" Aoko asked, mostly directed at the other three girls.

The other three girls nodded, and Conan was taken away. To where ever the girls were taking him, he had no clue, but he let his eyes roam the inside of the modern western home. The house was very big and spacious. There were so much space. Everything was so clean and organized, completely different from his Papa's home, which was tiny and cluttered with papers everywhere. Conan couldn't help but awe at the insight. Honestly he wasn't too sure when he first saw the large home. He felt slightly creeped out at the intimidating house but now since he's been and seen inside, he felt somewhat safe and at home.

Kazuha opened a door to a room in which he realized it was the bathroom. "Time for you to get cleaned up." Aoko cheerfully said.

Conan stared at her in confusion until he heard the water running in the bath. He was put down gently and was given a change of clothes and a towel. "Here you go. Call us if you need us." Ran said with a small smile. With that, they all left the bathroom with Ran closing the door.

Conan quickly stripped, placing his ragged, torn clothes to the right of the sink and the fresh clothes to the left. He slowly stepped into the warm water, careful for his injuries. Only to see that his injuries had been cleaned and bandaged. Even though his injuries had been taken cared of, he was careful when he scrubbed himself clean.

'They seem nice.' Conan thought with a smile. He could probably get comfortable around them. The smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. They all seemed nice but... He couldn't help but think that his oniichan didn't like him, that he didn't want him here to begin with. Well, Conan never planned on staying here. All he wanted was to see oniichan and give him his present. Conan sighed. He felt like he would be a bother to oniichan and oniichan's friends.

Conan drained the water and stepped out of the bathtub and dried his body. He stared at the clean, nice clothing and at his torned, dirty clothes for a long time. he didn't want to be rude and put on his old clothes and not the fresh, clean clothes they given him. But he also did not to put the new clothes and leave the house, it would be very rude.

After some exhausting minutes of deciding what he should do, Conan grabbed one of the set of clothes and dressed.

* * *

"Papa? Why would he call me 'Papa'?" Hakuba pondered, staring in the direction in where the girls plus Conan took off and saw the girl minus Conan coming back.

"Maybe, you're actually his Papa." Kaito suggested with cheeky grin.

Hakuba stood up from the chair he sat in and moved towards Kaito. Once he was right next to Kaito, Hakuba smacked Kaito upside the head, which followed by Shinichi kicking Kaito in the stomach effectively caused Kaito to fall onto his back. He yelped in pain.

"I can't even believe you even suggested that, Kuroba." Shinichi and Hakuba both yelled at him as they shook their head.

Shinichi shuddered in disgust at the thought. "My guess is that you, Hakuba, might look like someone Conan knew. But I don't get is why Conan would call Hakuba, 'Papa'." Shinichi deducted with a frown.

"You know, I wonder who 'Mama' might be?" Shinichi heard Sonoko's voice and turned to see Sonoko and the other girls at the entrance of the living room.

Shinichi glared at her. "I don't know, but his parents are my parents."

"I guess we just have to ask him." Kazuha said.

"Ahou. We already tried asking him an' that didn't work." Hattori told her.

"Who are ya' calling an ahou, ya' ahou. And who knows. Maybe he'll answer this time." Kazuha screamed at Hattori.

Before Hattori could yell a comeback at Kazuha, Sonoko asked Shinichi a question that still wandered everyone's minds, "How did you not notice that your mom was pregnant?"

Shinichi put two fingers on his chin, briefly closing his eyes. "I don't know. I was ten at the time, so I guess for the first month or so, I really didn't notice and I played outside a lot. Then for four months, my parents went on a vacation to, I think they went to London. When they came back, I went camping. When I came back, I didn't see Kaasan there neither Otousan. I assumed they left on another vacation and I was correct. Hakase told me that they went to America. I received a few phone calls due to the time difference, we didn't have much time to talk. They came back about three months later and ignored me completely. I remember being woken up one night by my parents hugging me tightly. I never knew what exactly had happened to compel my parents to do that, but to think that night they lost their child to an unknown person. Geez, to think that, it leaves an uncomfortable feeling." Shinichi explained.

Everybody went silent, taking everything in. The silence broke by Hattori giving a low whistle, "Wow."

Then someone cleared their throat, the sound traveled through out the room and into everyone's ears. Everyone found Conan standing there in his old, dirty, torned clothes.

"Conan..." Shinichi trailed off unsure of what to say.

"Gomenasai, oniichan. I don't want to be a burden. So I'll be taking my leave now." Conan turned as soon as he finished saying his sentence.

"How would you be a burden?" Shinichi questioned.

Conan stopped and dropped his head. "Trust me, I'm bad luck."

"I still don't see why you have to leave. This guy here is full with bad luck." Kaito said.

Conan turned his head and looked at Hakuba. Everyone caught Conan's gaze on Hakuba and raised an eyebrow causing Hakuba to raise his hands up in defense.

"Papa told me to leave." Conan said.

They all regarded Hakuba with annoyance and anger especially Shinichi. Hakuba violently shook his head. "I never told him to leave. The only thing I told him was my name. I swear." Hakuba quickly said in hope to prove his innocence.

"Papa, no Saguru-niisan is friends with oniichan and, and I don't want Papa hurt." Conan cried out.

Hakuba walked towards Conan, then dropped to his knees and grabbed Conan's shoulders. "Conan-kun. What do you mean?" Hakuba asked.

What Hakuba wasn't expecting for Conan to cling onto him, crying out, "Papa!" repeatedly.

Hakuba pulled Conan off him to look into Conan's teary eyes. "Conan-kun, I'm not going to get hurt. I have this lucky idiot here with me, so I won't get hurt." Hakuba said, jerking his thumb back, pointing at Kaito, who whined at being called an idiot. All ignored him.

Shinichi walked over, picked up Conan into his strong arms. "Okay since we cleared up the fact that hakuba is not going to get hurt, you're staying here. no buts. You're family and I ain't going to let my seven year old brother go off and live on his own. Come on, let's get you changed into fresh clean clothes." Shinichi explained, leaving the living room with Conan to get Conan into some new clothes.

Shinichi regarded the stunned child.

_'You have a lot of explaining to do, Conan.'_

* * *

AN: Thank y'all for all those reviews and I hoped I cleared most of the confusion about Yukiko's pregnancy. Thank you Guest; I'm working on putting on more details in my writing. Anyways, please review. And I promise i will explain why Conan calls Hakuba "Papa", but later.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Brotherhood

Ch. 3 (I do not owe Detective Conan)

A/N:I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in like forever. I sent the chapter to my best friend months ago to edit this, but due to her incredibly busy schedule, she hasn't been able to edit this chapter, so I attempted to edit this myself. Attempted. But I wanted to post this as quickly as possible, so instead of waiting till she sends back the chapter (sorry Jen). I wanted to post this before Christmas, but since I didn't, the holiday is rather late, or very early if you want to put it that way, so yeah... Well, enjoy.

* * *

'_Oniichan, why do you ask so many questions I'm afraid of answering?'_

Shinichi placed Conan gently on top of his bed. He narrowed his eyes at his otouto. "I'll be right back, so don't leave." Shinichi told Conan as he slowly walked to the entrance of his room.

Once he saw Conan nod, informing him that he'll stay put, Shinichi exited the room and walked towards the bathroom where he deduced that Conan took a bath in. He got to the slightly opened bathroom door and nudged it open with his foot. Shinichi smirked slightly when he saw his old kiddy clothes right next to the sink.

Shinichi walked over to where the clothes are and grabbed them. They felt soft and small in his hands. He left the bathroom with the clothes in hand and made his way back to his room, to find Conan still there, sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest staring out the window.

Shinichi cleared his throat catching Conan's attention away from the window. Shinichi stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Shinichi then walked to the bed, and went down onto his knees. "Arms up." He said.

Conan brought himself to the edge of the bed to be closer to Shinichi and raised his arms up into the air, muttering, "I could do this myself you know."

Shinichi gave a small at that as he grabbed the hems of Conan's dirty shirt and started pushing the shirt up. "My, if I let you do that, you're never going to get dressed into fresh clean clo-" Shinichi paused at the sight of something that made his stomach drop.

Shinichi absentmindedly took off Conan's shirt. He stared at Conan's left shoulder, more specifically, above where his heart should be. There lay a scar, an old scar at that. The scar was small and round. Shinichi easily identified the type of scar, as much as he hated to admit it; it was an old bullet wound. Conan had been shot before. Shinichi eyed the scar, whoever had shot Conan had a good aim. If that person shot any lower, well Shinichi wouldn't have a brother anymore.

Shinichi looked up, and into Conan's blue eyes, that were much like his. "Conan, tell me, where, when, and why you got shot." Shinichi demanded. All humor in his voice vanished.

Shinichi continued to look directly into Conan's eyes, watching Conan struggle to look away. Eventually Conan looked away breathing out one word, "Papa."

Shinichi froze, staring at Conan in shock, but only for a few seconds. Shinichi recovered from his shock, he narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to ask Conan who exactly is "Papa", but got interrupted.

Conan snatched the clothes Shinichi had put on the bed, and started to dress himself. "See, I could and am dressing myself. See, now turn around and don't look." Conan said.

Shinichi gave out a sigh, then stood and turned around. He knew it would be hard to get information out of Conan since there's no doubt in his mind that Conan is stubborn, it runs in the family after all, maybe as stubborn as him. Nah, Shinichi is stubborn to an extent in that whatever information he wants, he will get. And Shinichi will find out what Conan is hiding.

"I'm done changing." A high pitch voice ringed out, breaking Shinichi out of his thoughts.

"Oh," Shinichi hummed, turning around. Shinichi raised an eyebrow in surprise to find Conan in his old kid clothes, dark jeans and a blue sweater.

"See, I told you I can change into new clothes." Conan exclaimed.

"I see. Well, let's go downstairs before we get yelled at for taking too long." Shinichi said while he walked towards the door. He stopped and sent a glance towards Conan. He watched Conan slowly crawled off the bed and carefully walked towards him. Shinichi's eyes widened as he realized that Conan was limping. "You're limping."

Conan stopped in his tracks, staring dumbfounded at Shinichi before processing what Shinichi had said. Conan grunted.

This time, Shinichi mentally sighed. He walked a few steps and swiftly picked up Conan and placed Conan onto his shoulders. "Where are you injured?" Shinichi asked.

Conan looked down at him and answered quietly, "My right leg."

"Okay, well we're going to get that checked up tomorrow, and next time your hurt like that, tell me and don't apply any pressure to it. Meaning, don't try to walk on it." Shinichi told Conan who gave a soft "Hai," before resting his head on top of Shinichi's.

Shinichi smiled and went downstairs. His smiled dropped when his thoughts turned back to Conan, Conan's scar, and "Papa". He knew "Papa" has something to do with Conan's kidnapping when he was a baby, how he got shot, and pretty much Conan's whole life up to now. What he didn't like was that Conan refuses to tell him anything. Conan doesn't even want to tell him who "Papa" is like he's afraid of telling him who he is. Conan shouldn't be afraid of telling him, well telling him anything in fact. Was Conan being abused by "Papa"? It's possible since Conan came to his home all injured and with ripped up, dirty clothing. That could explain the bullet wound. Conan could be very scared of "Papa". But then again, Conan was crying, crying out that he didn't want "Papa" being hurt again. So something must have happened to "Papa" and Conan most likely witnessed it. Maybe, "Papa" was in danger and tried to get Conan out. That could explain why Conan said "'Papa' told me to leave". Conan probably feels like he's in danger since that incident.

Shinichi's thoughts stopped when he slammed right against the kitchen wall, Conan grabbing him tying his best not to fall off or hit himself against the wall like Shinichi did.

"Well, that's one way ta' make an appearance." Hattori called out with a laugh, which was followed by the rest laughing excluding Hakuba who did looked not amused.

Shinichi removed himself from the wall and glared at them, mostly directed at Hattori though. He grabbed Conan's ankle to keep Conan balanced.

"What were you thinking of that made you forget where you were walking?" Ran called out while stirring something at the stove.

"What makes you think that I was thinking about something?" Shinichi asked back.

Ran shot a glance at him. "You ran into the wall."

"Well I wasn't thinking of anything."

"Don't lie to me Shinichi." Ran warned.

Shinichi let go of Conan's left ankle and raised it in defense. "I'm not lying, promise."

"Shinichi." A threat was growing in Ran's voice.

Shinichi grabbed Conan's left ankle again and turned around to the three teenage boys sitting at the table. "Why don't we take a tour of my house while the girls get dinner prepare?" Shinichi suggested.

The boys agreed getting up at once. "Well this is the kitchen as you can tell. Next to the kitchen is the dining room." Shinichi said.

Conan and the others looked around; the kitchen was big but not too big. There lay an island in the middle of the kitchen, the surface of it marble. Smooth white tiles decorated the floor of the kitchen. A large refrigerator stood against the wall near the entrance of the kitchen. The wall near the refrigerator held multiple wines. There was a pantry in the corner of the kitchen; the stove/oven is placed near it. A sink sits on the counter opposites from the wall that held the refrigerator. Cabinets ran along each three walls. The kitchen walls beige in color. The door to the backyard is near the counter in the kitchen. Next to the kitchen lay the dining room, the floor changed to dark brown wood. A long but not too long, dark wooden table stood, covered with a dining sheet with lilacs in a painted flower vase in the center of the table.

Shinichi smiled as he led the others around his house as they awed at the insights of the huge house. His parents really outdid their selves when they designed this house and decorated it. Honestly, it's hard to believe that his parents would leave such an amazing house in Japan and go and live in America. Shinichi had been to his parents' house in America and it wasn't nearly as impressive as the one here in Japan.

Shinichi led them upstairs explaining what room is what and stopped at the room right next to Shinichi's.

Shinichi looked at the room and thought about it. He still needed to pick out a room for Conan. This room is right next to his room, and if anything happens, he could easily get to Conan in a matter of seconds. And Conan could easily get to him too.

Shinichi looked up at Conan with a smile. "This is going to be your room Conan," Shinichi said, opening the door. It revealed a room that looked like any other guest room. A bed covered in a plain comforter. The walls were plain, the ceiling fan motionless. A chair and a desk stood in the room. "We'll decorate it tomorrow."

Conan nodded with the impression saying, "we better or no deal."

"And this is my room." He said gesturing at the door with his hand.

Kaito opened the door all the way and whistle. "It's clean and organized. You owe me my money Hattori-kun." Kaito said.

Hattori sighed, muttering, "My poor money." Hattori reached and pulled out his money out his wallet, handing it to Kaito.

Kaito grabbed it gratefully with a playful grin.

Shinichi felt the urge to face palm himself. "I can't believe you two betted on my room."

Kaito's grin got larger. "What? Why would you think we would ever do that?" Kaito asked falsely offended.

"Because you're both idiots. And I know Hakuba would never do that."

Hattori looked at him with an 'are-you-crazy?' look. "What are ya' talking about? Hakuba an' I betted if ya' have a much bigger book collection than he does."

Shinichi looked at Hakuba in shock. "Don't tell me you actually betted that…"

Shinichi got the answer when Hakuba looked away sheepishly. "I wasn't planning to but the hot-headed tantei over there sort of started it. And I haven't yet seen a book collection or a bookshelf in that case either. So I'm starting to think I'm going to get the money."

With that, Shinichi face palmed himself. Conan looked down at him and them, amused at the scene before him. Shinichi continued on walking giving the rest of the tour. They soon went downstairs when Shinichi finished giving them the tour of upstairs. Hakuba tapped him on the shoulder. Shinichi turned his head to face him and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"What about the room in the west wing that you haven't shown us yet?" Hakuba asked.

"Room in the west wing?" Kaito questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I noticed tha' too. I was wondering what was in there." Hattori commented.

Shinichi grinned widely. "I'm glad you noticed. I was going to show you now, the last bit of the tour, and my favorite room in the house." Shinichi walked ahead, eagerly wanting to get to the library.

They soon got to the room and Shinichi opened the door. "Viola, my favorite room in the house, the library." Shinichi announced and entered the room which the rest followed him. The four gawked at the large collection of books on all four walls, from the floor all the way to the ceiling.

"Hakuba, give me ma' money." Hattori voiced out.

Hakuba, while looking around the room in amazement, pulled out his wallet and removed the money, handing it over it to Hattori. "Bloody… I should have never had betted you about this." Hakuba said, regretting his decision he made a while back.

"Yup, pretty amazing, huh? Though it's mostly made up of mystery novels, my dad needed the inspiration when he had to write some mystery novel. You weren't being very smart when you made the bet, Hakuba." Shinichi explained.

"No wonder why you wanted to become a detective." Kaito whistled.

"Yeah, I was influenced by them and my dad's work also. There are the Sherlock Holmes collections, of course, the Ellery Queen collection, and I also have the Arsene Lupin collection." Shinichi pointed out.

Seeing Kaito's face shine like a kid opened up a present that he always wanted on Christmas day, told him that Kaito was very happy and for some reason that alarmed him. Kaito went over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you Shinichi-kun."

Shinichi pulled back, slightly flushed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you're so happy for; don't you have the collection back at your place? Two, I never gave you permission to use my first name."

"I did, but… a magic trick experiment went wrong and they're kind of… destroyed. My poor, poor books, they'll rest in peace. I was planning to buy new ones, but since you have them, I could come over and read them when I want. And we'll spend more time together. Come on, can I please call you by your first name?" Kaito grinned, letting go of Shinichi.

"No." Shinichi shot back.

"Come on, don't be like that and lighten up." Kaito told him, and Shinichi felt the weight on top of his shoulders gone. He saw Kaito holding Conan in his arms.

"Hey, don't take my little brother," Shinichi yelled out but his protest fell onto death ears as Kaito took Conan to the opposite side of the library. "And I lost my brother to a magician. Just great." He muttered as he went and joined Hakuba who found where the Sherlock Homes section is.

"Oi, Kudo. Have ya' read all of these books?" Hattori asked.

Shinichi nodded as he took out his favorite book, The Signs of Four. "Yeah, every single book in here."

"Impressive." Hakuba stated.

The three detectives went and sat down on the couch, each with a book in hand. Kaito and Conan were at Shinichi's dad's desk, Kaito putting an amateur cast on Conan's right leg.

"Don't do anything to Conan, Kuroba." Shinichi called.

"What? Why do you accuse me of doing anything to your little brother?"

"Kuroba." Shinichi warned.

"I swear I won't do anything to your younger brother, except… for a tickle attack." Kaito promised. Laughter erupted and Shinichi sent a glance over to the duo. He saw Conan on his back on top of the desk laughing while trying to get Kaito's hands away from him. "The exact reason why I don't trust you Kuroba."

Shinichi smiled; at least Conan was happy instead of downcast like he had been a while ago. Well until now, Hakuba had to ruin it with his question, "Conan-kun why did you call me 'Papa'?" Needless to say that Shinichi was curious as well but his long-lost brother seemed to be happy around their company. Shinichi looked at his brother who had stopped laughing and saw Kaito staring at his brother with serious expression, one that you don't often see on the usually happy magician's face.

Conan went silent, looking in the other direction. Hakuba pressed the matter, "Conan-kun, please?"

Slowly Conan turned his head towards them, his eyes focused on Hakuba. Conan hesitated, "Y-you look exactly like Papa." Conan finally said. His eyes seemed to tear up in the process.

"Like Papa? Conan-kun, who exactly is Papa?" Hakuba inquired.

Conan shook his head ferociously, fear written all over his face. "I- I would rather not say." Conan replied back.

The three detectives plus one magician all frowned at this. Shinichi's suggestion that Conan witnessed something that happened to 'Papa' seemed very reasonable now. Conan cried out to Hakuba telling him that he didn't want him to be hurt again, the bullet wound, and his fear of telling them who 'papa' is. Maybe, most likely 'Papa' is dead and Conan saw him die. And if 'Papa' was murdered, Conan may think that the murder may come after him.

Soon, when he gets Conan comfortable talking about this, he'll confirm his suspicion.

The door to the library opened and Ran stepped in. The five turned and looked at her quite startled. She smiled and opened her mouth, "Dinner is ready."

They all nodded and Kaito picked up Conan and they followed her to the dining room. The food lay on the table, a strong delicious aroma of food roused from the table and they all took a great whiff of it. They took a seat with Shinichi at the head of the table, Conan at his right, Ran at his left. Sonoko sat next to Ran, Kaito next to Conan, Aoko next to Kaito, Hakuba next to Aoko, Kazuha next to Sonoko, and Hattori sitting next to Kazuha.

"What? There's no fish?" Hattori exclaimed.

Shinichi noticed Kaito tense at the word "fish". He still wondered why Kaito was so desperately terrified of fish.

"Of course not. This baka here is scared of them, dead or alive." Aoko said.

"Aoko! Don't tell them that and I'm not stupid." Kaito shouted at her.

"Sure, totally not an idiot." Hakuba muttered with sarcasm but loud enough for everyone to hear, and everyone let out a laugh except for Kaito who pouted muttering that he is not stupid.

They ate dinner with small talk enjoying the delicious, well cooked meal. Conan downed his food. Shinichi saw this and questioned it. Conan stared up at him and swallowed. "Well, since Papa kind of um… well for the past few years, I've been living on the streets. So I hadn't a cooked warm meal in a long time." Conan clarified.

"Living on the streets!" They all cried out in disbelief.

Conan nodded. Shinichi shook his head. "I can't believe this." He muttered under his breath. Geez he thought he got it kind of bad when his parents left him. Now his little seven year old brother lived on the streets for a few years, and with no family to be there for him. Shinichi abruptly got up from his seat and picked up Conan putting him on his shoulders. He gathered his plate and the rest and put them in the sink. He started washing the dishes.

"Ah, Shinichi, I could do that." Ran protested.

Shinichi grinned at her. "Don't worry about it, I could do them. You're the guest."

Ran glared at him. "At least don't do them with Conan-kun on top of your shoulders."

"Then do you want to take him off and take him to the library?" He asked her.

He saw her roll her eyes and took Conan off and went with the others to where he assumed the library. Shinichi closed his eyes for a second. He felt guilt gnawing inside of him. He has been living his life perfectly fine, with a big ego(as much as he hated to admit it), but now he learned that he has a younger brother who is injured and homeless, dealing with may more harsh problems than he had ever faced. He lived on the streets and used the money that he got to get him a present. And Shinichi didn't get him anything. It made him feel very guilty.

Shinichi hardened his eyes. He promised, he will never let Conan live like that again for as long as he's alive. He'll become the big brother and help Conan, make sure he's alright, and everything.

Shinichi blinked at the running water. His hands were empty and he realized that he finished washing all the dishes. He grabbed a towel and dried his hands and joined the others. He was correct, they were in the library. He analyzed of what was happening before him. Kaito was showing Conan magic tricks (god, hope that he doesn't destroy anything) with Conan laughing cheerfully. Ran and the other girls were at his father's desk just talking. Hattori and Hakuba were sitting down on the couch, of course, reading. He joined the two, picking up his forgotten book and began reading.

Shinichi looked up from his book when Kazuha let out a startled cry. Kazuha, probably from the confused stares she was getting from the rest of them, told them that it almost Christmas. Hakuba confirmed saying it was three minutes till Christmas.

Shinichi opened his mouth in awe as in realizing that he had been reading for a few hours now. He looked around and was glad that he wasn't the only one unaware of the time that had passed. He knew this because everyone looked just as confused as him.

Shinichi got up and swept Conan up into his arms and Conan let out a soft chuckle. He heard Hakuba counting down now. He looked down at Conan who had a smile in excitement. Of course he'll have a smile on, this would be his first Christmas in who knows how long, maybe it might be his first one he'll actually celebrated in his life. Shinichi shook the depressing thoughts out of his mind and waited until Hakuba counted to zero. At zero, they all screamed, "Merry Christmas!" There were smiles on everyone's faces and laughs echoed all around the library. A very merry Christmas indeed.

Omake: Shinichi gently laid his sleeping brother under the covers of the bed in Conan's new room after he dressed him into some kid pajamas of his that he found. He quietly left the room, closing the door and went downstairs. He saw everybody off; with Hakuba, Aoko, and Kaito were the first ones to leave, then Sonko, Ran and Kazuha. Shinichi closed the door after them and locked it. After locking it, he turned and faced Hattori. "Remind me again, why am I letting you stay here?"

Hattori grinned. "Because I'm ya' best pal and you could never let me sleep outside in this cold." Hattori reasoned.

Shinichi just raised his eyebrows in response. "Whatever, you know where your room is, now go." Shinichi waved him off and Hattori went upstairs to his guest room. Shinichi quickly went upstairs and entered his room. He got changed quickly into his pajamas. He turned off the light and slipped under the covers. Sleep unfolded him quickly but after his one thought.

'_Conan, I hope I could fulfill in being your older brother. Though there are so many questions I have for you. '_

* * *

_A/N:Now who is Papa and what happened to him? I bet you weren't seeing that Hakuba looks like Papa reason, huh? Probably not. But in due time, all the pieces will fit together. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sooooooo Sorry for the long wait. So see, I had written the fourth chapter then rereading it, I decided I didn't like it, so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I'm sorry Conan44ed I didn't reply back to you, I didn't want to say or promise anything I couldn't keep, so I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me and everyone else who reading and following this story can forgive me for not updating soon enough. Though I like this chapter much more than the other chapter, I'm still not very pleased on how it came out, but I do hope y'all enjoy. Please R&R.

(I don't own Detective Conan)

* * *

'_Oniichan, what's it like to be part of this family?'_

Sunlight peaked through the curtains instantly brightening the room. Conan groaned and opened his eyes. He realized his mistake as the sunlight pierced his unsuspecting eyes. Conan immediately squeezed his eyes shut as he let out another groan.

Carefully, Conan blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he let out a yawn as he stretched his body. He slung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up from the bed only to fall face-first on the carpeted floor. Conan glared at his leg, he forgot that his leg was broken, or so he thinks it is.

Conan picked himself up into a sitting position. He inspected the room in hopes to find something he could use as a crutch. When finding nothing, he crawled to door and carefully lifted himself up using the wall as his support. Standing on only his left leg while leaning in the wall, Conan reached for the door. After a few attempts of trying to open the door, he finally managed to open the door only to find him swooped into a pair of arms.

Conan looked up to see the owner of the arms to find his niichan, Shinichi, peering down at him with a tired smile. Conan stared at Shinichi as he realized that he woke Shinichi up. As he opened his mouth to apologize to Shinichi for waking him up, he got interrupted by a male voice with a Kansai accent. "Yo Kudo, mornin' kiddo."

Conan watched as Shinichi gave the tanned detective a glare. "Hattori." Shinichi growled.

Hattori grinned. "What? I'm just sayin' mornin'. There's nothing wrong with that. An' by the way, I'm hungry Kudo."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

Hattori looked appalled at Shinichi's answer. "Geez, I'm ya guest. How about ya' kiddo? Ya' hungry?"

Conan felt his stomach rumble and nodded in silence looking at Shinichi with his wide blue eyes. Hattori copied Conan and gave Shinichi a puppy-eyed-look that slightly begged him to give them food.

Shinichi sighed. "Well, we're screwed then, I don't know how to cook, but-"

"How do ya' not know how ta' cook? How do ya' manage ta' survive then?" Hattori yelled rudely interrupting Shinichi.

An annoyed expression crossed Shinichi's face. "Go feed yourself. It's too early for this, I need my coffee." Shinichi grumbled, and headed downstairs with Conan in tow. Hattori pouted before following them downstairs.

"Early? It's only nine. An' feed myself? I don't know how ta' cook." Hattori complained his arms crossed.

"Like I said, early. And why are you complaining that I can't cook while you also can't cook?" Shinichi shot back.

"Hey, I'm not the one who lives by myself."

At this, Conan blinked. Lived by himself? "You're living by yourself Onii-chan?"

Conan felt himself being placed on the one of the chairs, watching Shinichi proceed to make him some coffee. "Not anymore, you're with me now," Shinichi gave him a sly smile, "And to answer your previous question Hattori, I survive by coffee, bread, takeout and Ran's cooking."

"Yet, ya' still that thin?"

"Hey, I never said that I ate every day."

Ignoring the conversation taking place, Conan pondered about the whole business about Shinichi living by himself. It worried him a bit. He thought when he came, he'll be able to meet his long lost family, but was only able to meet his brother. So what about his parents? Did something happen to them or what? He took the all the courage inside of him to ask Shinchi this question, "Why are you living by yourself Onii-chan?"

Upon hearing the sudden question, Shinichi turned towards him. Basing off his facial expression, Conan could tell that Shinichi wasn't expecting the question. Shinichi turned around so he was facing away from Conan and he poured himself a cup of coffee. "They live in America and left me here."

"Why did they leave you here? Why didn't they take you with them?" Conan persisted, confused by this revelation. He didn't get it, why would his parents leave their child behind?

Shinichi took a sip of coffee. "I don't know. Ask them. I guess I also wanted to stay here in Japan, but to be honest, I'm glad I live by myself."

"Why?"

Shinichi took another sip and chuckled. "'Cause Mom and Dad are crazy. I'm not kidding, they're insane. I love the peace and quiet; unfortunately they don't have the two in their vocabulary. Though you haven't met them yet but when you do, you'll see why I prefer to live by myself. Speaking of them, since they know we found you, without a doubt, they're going to arrive here by tomorrow. Great."

Conan looked down, processing everything that has been said. His parents were crazy, so the opposite of papa and possibly mama. But what level of crazy? He has met crazy people before, so is his parents weird crazy or mentally? Basing off Shinichi's words, he wasn't sure and he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"Ya' know Kudo, I haven't met ya' parents in all this time I knew ya'." Hattori stated.

"You're better off not knowing them. And if you do happen to meet them, don't stay around them too long, well at least my mom; my dad is a bit saner."

Conan and Hattori stared at Shinichi, a bit confused at his warning. The two felt their stomachs rumble and they shared a knowing look, they gave Shinichi once more, a puppy-dog look. "Food…,"Hattori started,

"Please…" Conan finished.

Putting down his now empty cup onto the counter, Shinichi walked over to Conan, swiftly picking him up. "I guess we can pay Hakase a visit."

After the three got dressed, Conan wore dark blue jeans with a green sweater and a black beanie. Shinichi; jeans, a red striped shirt, and a brown coat and Hattori wore jeans, his sax cap, a light blue T-shirt and jacket. The three exited the house and went next door.

Shinichi knocked on the door, in a few seconds, an elderly man wearing a lab coat opened the door. "Ah, Shinichi, good morning, Merry Christmas."

"Hi Hakase, Christmas to you too." Shinichi greeted.

"So, what brings you here Shinichi?" The man known as Hakase, asked.

"Well, these two are hungry," Shinichi gestured towards Conan and Hattori, "and I thought we could grab some food here since you're bound to have some."

Hakase nodded. "Of course, I have leftovers from earlier this morning." Hakase looked at Hattori then his gaze dropped at Conan. "Shinichi, who is this little one?"

"This is Conan, my long lost brother." Shinichi answered.

"Conan? Ah, you're Conan-kun?"

Conan stared at the old man, a bit confused as he slowly nodded. "That's great news, have you told your parents yet?" This time, the question was directed towards Shinichi.

He nodded. "Yes, I told last night…" Shinichi told Hakase about last night excluding the parts about Hakuba and 'papa', he'll tell Hakase all that when Conan wasn't around, and Hakase told them more of the Conan drama whilst they all entered the house and Hakase prepared the food.

"Well at least he's here now. But you must go to the doctor for that leg." Hakase said after Shinichi's story.

"Yeah, we're going to the doctors after we got something to eat." Shinichi responded. "He's going to need, well if it's broken, crutches because he's without a doubt, going to be walking quite a bit tomorrow."

After swallowing the last bite of egg, Conan looked up at Shinichi. "What do you mean; I'll be walking around a lot tomorrow?" He asked.

"Mom and Dad are at the latest going to arrive tomorrow and knowing Mom, she's going to take you shopping." Shinichi shivered.

Seeing Shinichi shiver gave Conan a really bad feeling, he wasn't so sure any more about his biological parents. He felt like they were going to completely different from papa. The thought made him feel a bit sick.

"Are ya' 'kay kiddo?" Hattori asked him.

Conan immediately stared up at the tan detective. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are ya sure? Ya' don't look ta' well."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Ya' leg hurtin'?"

"Huh?"

"Ya' leg?"

Immediately after Hattori said that, is when Conan felt the pain shot though his leg. He bit his tongue to muffle his cry. The pain continued, to Conan, it felt like it was not going to stop, well at least any time soon.

"I guess I should get him to a doctor now. Thanks Hakase for the food."

"Ah, do you want me to drive you there?" Hakase suggested.

"…Can you?"

"Yes, come on now."

Shinichi picked up Conan bridal style and carried him in the car, placing him in the backseat, sitting next to him. Hattori took the passenger seat and Hakase drove off. Shinichi looked down at his brother who was clearly in pain but was trying to act like he was all right. This worried him. The kid is only seven and he wasn't crying at all, only trying to mask the pain. No kid should do that. Just what happened to Conan to make him act like that?

'_Conan, I hope you can trust me enough to tell me everything and I hope you'll be happy here.'_


End file.
